


Embroidered Wings

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Brother/Sister Relationship, Clothing, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Suits, Tailoring, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but also comfortable?, hot damn, kageyama's dad is rich, like holy christ, mansions, they get tailored suits and, uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: All I know is, my heart feels like it's stopped, and I finally realize why I've been feeling all the things I have whenever I'm with Shouyou.Every time he jumps, he flies. Every time he flies, he goes higher. He grows stronger every single day.And I'm in love with him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Miwa & Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Embroidered Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna post drawings of these dorks (and Kageyama's sister) in their AMAZING sounding outfits sometime, don't worry! For now, picture it in your beautiful minds!^^

"The Wardrobe is right this way." We follow the clicking of heels.

The hallways are massive, bright, endless. Dozens upon dozens of doors that can't _possibly_ hide so many rooms in one building. Shouyou is stunned into uncharacteristic silence, somehow looking even more out of place than I feel.

Everything is a slightly golden hue: the lights, the wallpaper, the marble floors, the sparse furniture, everything. I can't see the details of much, but I guess that the elaborate and reflective objects hanging above us as we pass are chandeliers.

Miwa mostly stares straight forward, jaw set. She walks jerkily, as if she's forgotten how. But despite all that - she gives off the air that she _knows_ tha place. That she's been here before. I wonder if she really has.

The lady we follow has on a red dress and black heels. Her brown hair is pulled into a tight bun held up by what looks like golden chopsticks.

She never gave her name.

I watch her walk the halls as if she has a map engrained into her head. Finally, we stop at a set of dark, wooden doors at the end of a hallway. I felt numb the entire way, and am already helplessly lost. The floor sways under my feet, and I swallow, trying to pull myself together.

The lady stops, waiting for us to catch up. Then, she pulls open the doors, beckoning us in.

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_Earlier_

"Tobio... this is our father's home."

I feel a stone drop in my stomach. _Our... father?_ I say nothing; my head shakes, but my mind is somewhere else.

"This is where he lives," she repeats, biting her lip.

"I don't understand." I feel as if I'm speaking through a fish bowl. "Why are we here? Why now? Why a _mansion_ _?_ Miwa, I don't _understand--"_

"I'm sorry. He'll tell you everything, okay? I promise he will, just--"

"We're seeing him?"

Miwa audibly gulps. "Yes."

"Have you seen him?" I ask without thinking.

"What?"

"Have you seen him?" I repeat. "Since he left?"

"I..." She looks down, looking positively miserable. "Yes."

"When?"

"Tobio, this is not the time. Your friend's here, we'll talk about this later, okay?" she pleads.

"I want him here. He can hear whatever you want to say."

Shouyou fidgets, but I don't look at him.

"Tobio - we don't have much time to see him, so _please_ just come with me, and I'll tell you anything you want to know afterwards." I can't see Miwa's expression well, but her eyes peer into mine. "Please."

I glare at her, then look at Shouyou. He looks extremely uncomfortable, I can tell that much. He glances up at me, and my hand twitches at my side.

"Fine. But H - Hinata has to come with me."

"I really don't think he--"

He pipes up. "I can come with - I mean, if it's okay!"

"I'm not going in, Miwa, if he can't come."

Looking between us, she sighs exasperatedly. _"Fine."_

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_Present_

She was definitely downplaying it when she called it "The Wardrobe".

Racks and racks of clothing, bright lights and counters, mirrors everywhere you look, shelves of shoes, and what looked like a small group of stylists reclining at the nearest wall, laughing amongst each other.

I blink, jaw dropped. Judging by Shouyou's quiet gasp, I can assume he had a similar reaction. Nothing could compare to the absurd contrast between the locker rooms I'm used to during volleyball matches and this... mansion.

I look at Miwa, snapping my mouth shut. She's furrowing her brow, but I can't tell anything else.

The lady ushers us in, and shuts the door behind us. Immediately, the stylists hop up and practically drag us to pedestal-like platforms, and position us stock-still.

"What is this?" I ask, nervously. Shouyou makes a startled noise when one of the stylists pulls out a tape measure.

Another looks at me and gives me a pearly smile. "We're tailoring you an outfit fit for a king!" They laugh.

The somewhat creepiness of their perfection is dulled down a bit by the sheer amount of _talking_ they do. If not to us, then to each other. Their words begin to blur together until it becomes a low, monotonous drone. A faint part of me wonders if I'm dreaming, or just about to pass out from shock like Shouyou did last night.

After what feels simultaneously like a year and a minute, the stylists pick the final pieces, and carefully fit them to our bodies.

"Well, what do you think?" the stylist who smiled at me earlier asks.

I bite my lip and turn to the mirror as the others do the same. The lights reflect every which way, but... I look good.

The jet black jacket vest matches my hair. My pants are stiff, but hug my legs comfortably. My shoes are black as well, and click when I walk. I look closer at something that catches my eye on the coat: bright, sapphire blue embroidery. The pattern is of loose feathers trailing up and down the hems and sleeves. When I turn around, I catch a glimpse of a small pair of embroidered wings on my back. The thread's hue matches the blue button-up underneath the jacket vest.

I feel uncomfortable in these clothes, but... comfortable, at the same time. It's so different from the uniform I'm used to at school, or for volleyball matches. But I feel tall and... elegant. But I also feel as if I'm dressing up for a play.

I chew on my lip again and turn to the others.

Miwa, as expected, is not in a dress. She refused to wear one all throughout her life, thankfully, as she looks great in her choice of clothing. Instead, she's dressed in black boots, tight black dress pants, and a black jacket with a white button-up underneath. She looks the way she did when she was dressing for prom a few years back. Her hair is up in a messy pony tail, still held up by her paintbrushes; she probably refused anything else.

_Shouyou._

His clothes match mine, but where I have sapphire blue, he dons vivid orange. His orange hair only makes it all the brighter. The wings embroidered on his back are bigger than mine - but then again, he's the one doing all the flying. His jacket vest is unbuttoned, and as are the top few on his button-up. I swallow and glance away from his (blurry) collar bones.

He turns, and widens his already huge, brown eyes at me.

I'm in love with him.

There's no other way to describe it. I never understood what movies meant, but now I do.

I've always been in love with him, from the day I met him. He had no athletic ability, but I could see the wings, even then, propelling him up and up and up until the clouds are his throne. Every time he jumps, he flies. Every time he flies, he goes higher. He grows stronger every single day - and so does my obsession with him.

God, I'm so stupid.

How could I have not noticed?

These stupid outfits made me finally realize. If nothing else, I'll have gained that.

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~


End file.
